


The Payment

by stardari



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Kinda, Possible smut later on, Slow Burn, also a badass of sorts, black hat is just an ass, demonic shit, reader is a witch, sharp teeth yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardari/pseuds/stardari
Summary: Reader thinks she can outsmart a demon. Black Hat's there to prove her wrong.





	1. The Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. I blame you guys for this. Kinkshame me.

"Quit your stuttering and hand it over already. I’m here for you to fill your end of the deal, don’t waste my time.“ Dr. Flug nodded nervously and began to shuffle through the drawers in his lab, his hands rummaging through the countless concoctions and tools that scattered across the counters. A grin graced your lips at his anxiety. He should have known better than to deal with you, really, yet you hadn’t known it wasn’t exactly his idea. Flug spun back around to you; even with a paper bag masking his face he was blatantly flustered. "Give- Give me a moment, please!” he began wringing his hands and pacing, his eyes widening through his goggles as he stopped his movements and you quirked an eyebrow over at him.

“Let me guess, you have no idea where it is.” irritation dripped from your voice, so evident that Flug almost jumped out of his skin.“I just had it- Um- Sir Black Hat just got it yesterday.”

“Well then, shouldn’t you be asking him?”

This was all too amusing to you. “I’d hate to have to punish you, Doc.” you threatened in a teasing manor, and yet he had taken it all too seriously. You were a scary person- despite your fragile like appearance- After all, you never left your tools and tricks at home. The wicked hexes and vile poisons were your friends, of course, always there to put someone in their place. You weren’t a force to be trifled with, everyone had known that. Everyone except one, it seemed. The hat obsessed demon came to mind.Behind your black magic tricks and voodoo you were simply human, he knew that more than anyone, and he made it a point to assert dominance whenever he may be around you. His actions had often left you agitated and on edge. Despite your dominant and demeaning aura you were easy to rile up, and that was something he often used to his advantage. Despite everything, he knew just what to say and do to have you stuttering just as Dr. Flug had always done in your presence, as well as his own. It was constantly a battle of the fittest between the two of you, jabs and constant teasing, not to mention cruel pranks had always been tossed around whenever you came back around. “Yes, um, follow me please." 

You rolled your eyes. As if you didn’t know where his office was by now. You didn’t have anything against Flug, no, in fact he was often the reason for you being there. His own little side deals were always directed at you; you always had something he could use, whether it be poisons or weapons, and he always had something for you; skulls and other trinkets of use in your line of work. However, this time, you were here to collect your payment of the last deal, the skull of a certain hero that had gone ‘missing’ just a few days before. You didn’t particularly enjoy dealing with the remains of people, but your newest curse required much more from you than you had expected. Humming in contentment you trailed behind him, but your senses were sharp enough to bring you to a halt as you felt a tug on your shoulder. "Demencia, my bag is not a chew toy.” a smile spread across your face as you turned to the reptilian girl, who was currently nibbling on the end of your satchel. She flashed a toothy grin and spat the end of the bag out. She wasted no time pouncing onto you, arms snaking around your shoulders as she attempted to climb on top of your back. You yelped in surprise, teetering a bit at the weight as she clung to you. Flug paused and spun around at the sound. “Demencia!” He scolded her and she sank down from you, climbing up the wall again and pouting like a child, you could’ve sworn you heard her hiss. Flug stopped at a dark wooden door, a skull etched into the middle of it. Typical for a demon, you remarked. He knocked a bit quietly before speaking. 

“Sir-” The door flew open just like that, revealing Black Hat and his signature sneer matching your own. “What is it, Flug.” he grumbled, his head rested on his fist before he abruptly sat up straight as his eyes landed on you. He grinned, knitting his hands together in front of him. “You’re here for the remains of that noisy hero,” he stated, “Where’s your payment? I expect something useful after what I went through to shut this one up-" 

"We haven’t discussed my payment yet. I don’t think it’s necessary, considering what I have already done for Doc-”

“What have you done for me?” There it was. The sentence had made you uneasy, and caused you to shift a bit on your feet.“I’m the one who did all the work.” A deep sigh left your pursed lips, as well as a rather scorthfull laugh. He couldn’t be serious. “What do you want? I have poisons in case you don’t want to get your hands dirty, considering it seems to be such a hassle for you.” the jab had left a bitter look on his face, and his eyebrows dipped down. He was not amused, but here you were, snickering in response to his foul attitude. “I could have easily done it myself, It’d save me from having to hear you complain.” Now it was his turn to sigh. You turned around to seek out Flug for mutual support, but he had left shortly after the arguing began. You made a mental note to chew him out for it later.

“I’ll pay you back next time, just give me the damn skull already, you’re giving me a headache.” you didn’t think he could get any angrier, but now it had seemed you have been proved wrong. You stepped back a bit as you noticed he had stood up from his seat. The height difference was immense despite your small heels, and you struggled to remain upright as anger radiated off of him. A toothy grin spread across his dark features as he pulled your wrist roughly towards him and forced your hand open. Without a word, and without breaking eye contact he pulled his other hand from behind his back, a skull coming into view as he placed it in your outstretched hand. He stayed like that for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. Your heart pounded in your chest, you knew he could hear it, and he knew damn well just how shaken up you were. 

“I expect to see you here tomorrow, and I expect my payment then.” Black hat released your wrist, which you quickly pulled back as you stumbled away from him. Mockingly he bowed, gesturing to the open door with his teeth shining in the dim light of his office.You didn’t bother arguing, because you knew either way you WOULD pay.


	2. UPDATE: GOOD NEWS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an announcement from yours truly.

Uhhhh hey guys long time no see.

This story is going to be continued I promise! The next chapter is in the making and I might do some light editing to the first one.

However, I came here to tell you guys that _I have a tumblr again!_ You can follow me over on **serpentqveen** and I'm taking requests for HCS and fics (pages are still being made so  don't request just yet please!)

But yeah!!! That's about it for now!!! Go follow me over there because the next chapter will most likely be posted there first!!!

SQ. 


	3. Another Update Cause I suck.

So. No, I haven't dropped this story. I'm currently revising it, adding a few things here and there and hopefully getting back into the gist of things.

There WILL be an update. Soon, I promise! 

Stay tuned.


End file.
